yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 025
Fortune Cup Final! Lonely King, Jack Atlas is the twenty fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. With the stadium completely destroyed, Yusei Fudo goes to Rex Godwin to request he stop this tournament. Awaiting him there is Jack Atlas. This episode tells the story of how Jack stole Yusei's first Duel Runner and the card, "Stardust Dragon". Summary Satellite friends Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank are locked inside a chamber. Nervin tries forcing open the door. Tank tells him to forget it. Blitz gets frustrated and recollects on how they had been captured by a group of armed men in balaclavas had approached them. Rally asks why this has happened to them. At the Stadium Meanwhile at the stadium, as Akiza is escorted by Divine her dragon birthmark is still glowing. Yusei looks at his arm, seeing his still glowing. The same happens with Luna, letting Yanagi notice she is a Signer. The marks stop glowing, but unlike before, Yusei's mark remains visible on his arm. He looks up at Goodwin's box room, where inside Jack speaks with Godwin before his mark also starts to glow. Yusei dashes up the steps to speak with Himuro, Yanagi, Luka, Luna and Tenpei. He tells them that they must get out of here quickly. With four Signers present, he feels it is too dangereous after seeing the damage caused by two Signers duelling. Luna is still concerned about Yusei's friends, but Yusei tells her that he's going to talk with Goodwin about tem. Yusei heads back down the stairs as he goes to meet Goodwin. The others then leave by going up the stairs. After they leave, they are surrounded by a group of men in suits and approached by Jeager, who informs them that they cannot allow them to vacate the premises. Himuro seizes Jeager by the collar, as he says he'll just have to get past him by force then. Jeager sniggers and points out that such actions may result in bad consequences for Yusei's friends. Himuro releases Jeager, who sends them back to their seats. Yusei dashes down a hallway, where he is interrupted by two men in suits. He quickly attacks and disposes of both men. Meeting in Goodwin's box Inside Goodwin's box room, Goodwin is speaking with Trudge, while Jack and Mikage listen. Trudge recommends that Goodwin call off the tournament. Something has gotten lose into the tournament. He's not sure what it is, but peopl in the audience are getting injured, so it would be dangereous to proceed. Goodwin agrees that he is right, but insists that the tournament continue, since citizens have had their hearts set on it; calling off the finals would cause Sector Security to lose prestige. Yusei interrupts, asking you gives a damn about their prestige. Trudge gets enraged with Yusei trespassing. Ushios asks Trudge, if he could excuse them, while he talks with Goodwin. Trudge seizes him, but Goodwin orders another two suited men to take him out of the room. Kicking and screaming Trudge yells back that he will crush Yusei. Yusei brings up that Goodwin kidnapped his friends and forced him to enter the tournament. Mikage is surprised to hear this. Yusei then asks why is going through all this trouble. Jack intervenes and says that he'll answer instead. He pulls off his glove revealing his dragon birthmark, stating that to be the reason. Goodwin's goal is to gather together those who have that mark, he explains and Goodwin exploited him, by praising him as King. Goodwin questions Jack, asking was it not his desire to be a Duel King. Jack frowns replying "only as the King I desired to be". Two years ago, Jack accepted Goodwin's invitation, but has now come to think, Goodwin was only using him to get to Yusei; Goodwin thought by dragging him out of Satellite, Yusei would soon follow. Goodwin notes that if he had watched Yusei, he could have just invited him directly. Readily Jack replies that Yusei would not have taken an invitation from any of them; That's why he used him and gave them both the chance to slip out of Satellite. Jack's King aspiration Two years ago in Satellite, Rally was being chased by a group of boys with a baseball bat. Rally falls and one them holds up the bat, ready to strike Rally, but has the bad knocked out of his hands by as a card cuts through the air. Jack, who is after throwing the card, jumps down from inside an abandoned, partly destroyed building. The group begin to back away and Rally dashes behind Jack. The boys apologize, but Jack reveals his Duel Disk and places the "Red Dragon Archfiend" card on it. Red Dragon Archfiend appears, terrifying the boys, who run away. Rally mocks them and turns back to Jack, finding he has disappeared. scares off Rally's attackers.]] Rally runs into a building, finding Jack sitting on a throne inside an empty theater, with his face masked in a shadow. Jack asks Rally if he had stirred up the conflict with the other boys. Rally hesitates and tells him that Yusei is working on a new Duel Runner and asks Jack is he wants to see it. After they finish talking Rally leaves to meet Yusei. At nightfall Jack is still inside the theatre on the throne. He stands up after he hears someone come in. The intruder, Jeager comes up to Jack from behind the throne. He tells him that he has come in behalf on Rex Godwin. Jeager offers Jack a proposal, where Jack must make in through a pipeline with a Duel Runner, "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Stardust Dragon". Jack thinks about this and looks up, finding Jeager to have disappeared. He hears Jeagers voice in the echoing back that Godwin will be waiting. Jack leaves Satellite Rally approaches Jack on a rooftop. Jack asks Rally if he'll help him with something. Rally agrees, saying he'd do anything for Jack. Yusei is working on the Duel Runner, with Blitz, Tank and Nervin assisting him. Jack appears on the monitor of the Runner, telling Yusei that Rally is missing and he needs Yusei's help. Yusei leaps onto the Runner and speeds down the subway. Blitz, Tank and Nervin rush in the opposite direction. Jack reappears on the monitor and tells Yusei that he's found Rally and to meet him at the docks. Yusei arrives at the docks and asks where Rally is. Jack points out to a boat out in the water, where Rally lies tied up. Yusei asks why he did this. Jack recollects on his meeting with Rally. Rally had said that he would do anything for Jack, afterwards Jack knocked him out and tied him up. Jack then gives Yusei a choice: He can either save Rally or become King. Yusei takes off his coat and dives in the water to rescue Rally. Jack picks up Yusei's Deck and takes "Stardust Dragon". He then gets on the Duel Runner and leaves for the pipeline. A wave tosses Rally off the boat. Yusei swims under water and grabs Rally. Together they surface and come back to the docks. Back in the present Jack tells Godwin to continue the tournament. Meanwhile the door to Blitz, Tank, Nervin and Rally's chamber opens. They come out, finding themselves in a scrapyard and that they had been inside a large crate. They hear the MC and turn to see a monitor amongst other discarded material. They are surprised to see that Yusei is dueling Jack and that he has a criminal mark. The Duel Yusei pulls up to his starting position and sees his friends in the scrapyard on his monitor. The screen changes to Jack, who tells Yusei to give the Duel everything he's got. Both Duel Runners are at their starting position. Part of the side ramp on the circuit, next to them has been shattered by "Black Rose Dragon" from Yusei and Akiza's Duel. Jeager and Goodwin watch from their box room, while Divine watches from the stadium entrance. Jack lets Yusei go first and the Duel begins. After a few turns Jack brings out "Red Dragon Archfiend". Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Jack Atlas Yusei Summons "Shield Wing" in face-up Defense Position (DEF/ 900) and Sets 2 cards. Jack Summons "Twin Breaker" (ATK/ 1600) and uses it to attack "Shield Wing" twice. "Twin Breaker" inflicts Piercing damage (Yusei: 2600 Life Points) Jack Sets 1 card. His hand contains "Dark Repairer", "Speed Spell - Over Boost", "?" and "Speed Spell - The End of Storm". Yusei draws "Meteor Stream" and Summons "Junk Synchron". He uses "Junk Synchron" and "Shield Wing" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Twin Breaker". (Jack: 3300 Life Points) Yusei activates his face-down card, "Synchro Blast". (Jack: 2800 Life Points) Jack Summons "Dark Repairer" and activates his face-down, "Reinforcing Resurrection" reviving "Twin Breaker" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 100 and Level by 1. Jack uses both monsters to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend". :Continued next episode... }}